clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
What's New Blog
The Club Penguin What's New Blog, formerly known as The Club Penguin Blog, is a blog that can be read from the Club Penguin Community section of the Club Penguin Website. The blog tells about upcoming features and events in Club Penguin. It also allows players to comment on blog entries but the Club Penguin Team has to check it first. The most common blogger for the poster is the moderator, Billybob, but other moderators blog also, such as Rsnail, Screenhog, and Happy77. There is also an Archive page that allows viewers to see blog archives, however the oldest archives were removed after an update. Example of an Archived Entry Here is an example of an entry about the Hotmail issues: "Hello Penguins! I just wanted to give all of you a quick update on the hotmail situation. After many long days of working with them and doing everything they asked, they finally admitted that the problem is with Hotmail and not us. It is a total bummer because we are not able to just fix it ourselves but we just have to wait for them to fix it. We are emailing them many times a day to try and keep them working on it. From what we can tell, it is getting better, and some emails are getting through, but we won't stop until all of them are fixed! In the mean time, I would recommend using a different email address like "Gmail" if you need to contact us. We apologize to those of you who are affected by this and we will work as hard as we can to get them to fix it. Until then... Waddle On! - Club Penguin Team By Billybob on August 18 2006 09:56" Comments Users can comment on each post, via clicking the comment link below each article. These comments become approval pending, therefore the majority of the comments are not accepted. Users can choose to stay anonymous or use their username, however there is no password option so the user can call themselves anything they want. Trivia *In some blog pictures, readers can see Billybob in disguise. *Many penguins who are usual readers of this blog think Billybob is the main moderator out of the five. *On a lot of blog pictures, the Moderators who took the screenshot go to the bottom of the screen or get into the crowd so no one can see their username. *When Club Penguin first started, Rsnail used to post a lot. *Sometimes, the mods forget to post their name and it says "administrator". This happened frequently during the early posts during Beta Testing. *Screenhog and Happy77 post on the blog too. *Reviewed By You, which is formerly a section in The Club Penguin Times, was moved to the blog. *The blog was not usually updated on Saturday, and occasionally on Sunday, but it seems to be getting updated a lot on weekends now for some reason. *Each language sometimes has different posts. *In October 2009, the Club Penguin Team deleted most of their old entries so they had more space to write new ones. The entries that got deleted may return, but it is unlikely, however. *It is a Movable Type blog. Category:Misc. Category:Moderators Category:Club Penguin